


The Tinfoil Astronauts

by lumifuer



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Aliens, Android, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Couple Costume, IN SPACE, Imagine wow, Other, Robot, Robots, alien - Freeform, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Halloween is just around the corner and David surprises you with yet another proposition.





	The Tinfoil Astronauts

**Author's Note:**

> Requested! The murderous baby acts affectionate and innocent.

“The entire crew seems to be immensely enthusiastic about the upcoming holiday,” David’s soft voice broke the silence.

You looked up from the book you were reading and tried to search his expression for a hidden meaning. But his face remained emotionless, making it much harder for you.

“I get that,” you closed the book, sensing that the conversation might turn out to be a longer one, “I’m very excited myself.”

“Oh, so you’re a Halloween fan yourself, miss,” he said as his eyes finally met yours.

You nodded your head in agreement and waited for further questions. For now, he was subtly tracing the topic, trying to tell how much information could you offer him. A behaviour that you were so used to with him.

“I take it you’re interested in going to the horror-themed party that our crewmates have been preparing then?”

You smiled gently.

“Right, are you?”

You looked away for a brief moment only to look back at you with more confidence in his gaze.

“That would be correct,” he replied and stood up from his chair, stopping few steps away from me, “would you like to go there with me, miss?”

You had to admit, you didn’t expect that kind of question coming from him. You understood that David was intrigued by a new experience and was questioning you about it. But inviting you to the party surely came out of the blue. But you took it as a great compliment rather than anything else.

“Of course, David, with pleasure.”

He returned the smile and sat beside you, spending a few minutes in silence before continuing the topic.

“Maybe we should do a couples costume,” he proposed, “I’ve heard doctor Shaw discussing it with doctor Holloway. If you want, that is.”

“Gladly David, but I think we don’t have enough time to do it, the party starts in a few hours,” you tried to smile apologetically.

He didn’t seem too disappointed. He nodded his head in understanding.

“Do you, by any chance, know what is the rest of the crew dressing up as?” you picked up.

He thought for a minute.

“Nothing too complex I presume,” he slightly tilted his head, “from what I understood a lot of crew members are putting on different costumes with a word ‘sexy’ at the beginning. Are you–”

“Careful, I might carve your head instead of a pumpkin,” you scolded him jokingly. It was no shock, the sexy type of costumes was the overwhelming majority in every possible shop before Halloween when it came to women. Sad but a completely unsurprising fact.

“My apologies,” he said, smiling softly at the same time, “I will try to find something suitable for the party. Can we meet at 7.30pm?”

“Perfect,” you agreed and David left the room.

After a few hours, the two of you were standing by the entrance to the room that was usually a gym but those few very enthusiastic crew members managed to turn it into a true ballroom for this one evening. It was filled with every type of costume imaginable, of course, mainly the one that you could assemble in a matter of hours with things that you could find on a spaceship. One way or another, the whole image was pretty impressive.

“I think I just saw Elizabeth, but I can’t be sure,” you squeezed your eyes, trying to recognize the faces of your friends.

David was looking pretty lost as well but you know it was because of something altogether different.

“I will bring us something to drink,” he offered and already took a step towards the bar area but you stopped him in his tracks, grabbing his hand. The sudden touch made him look at you with a surprise painted all over his face but he quickly managed to brush it off.

“Let’s NOT split up,” you asked, “we might not find ourselves in the crowd.”

David looked away from you at the huge amount of mummies, aliens and tinfoil astronauts.

“That’s a better idea,” he admitted and smiled gently.

You squeezed his hand reassuringly and entered the party with David dressed as a robot by your side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, as always, I'll love you forever if you leave a comment! And Halloween requests are still open!


End file.
